A Solution to Insomnia
by Rezicca
Summary: A smut practice. Germany can't sleep. In his tossing and turning, he has woken up Italy. One thing leads to another. Please R&R! It's my first lemon, so it might not be the best.


**AN: Alright, so, I started this last night around 2 in the morning. This is actually just a bit of smut practice. A future chapter in my NiChu story Kizuato Ga Nokoru will (hopefully) be a lemon. As I've only written lesbian lemons (on a different account), I decided it would be a good idea to practice writing a yaoi lemon. It's probably not the best, and Germany may be a little bit out of character. Sorry. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Germany rolled over in bed again, sighing as he looked over at the clock on the bedside table that read 3:17. He had been trying to sleep for almost three hours now, but to no avail. His current position growing more and more uncomfortable, the blonde rolled onto his back again, closing his eyes in an attempt to coax sleep into taking over his exhausted body.

To his right, the sleeping figure of his lover breathed softly and inched closer to the blonde. Germany smiled as he watched the smaller nation's eyelids flutter in his slumber. Perhaps he would be able to sleep now, he thought as he closed his stern blue eyes again.

"Ludwig?" Germany's eyes snapped open and focused on the soft brown eyes of the Italian beside him.

"You should sleep, Italy," the blonde sighed as he thought about the time again.

"Is something wrong with Ludwig?" Italy sat up, not taking his eyes from those of the larger man.

"I'm fine, Feliciano. Go back to sleep." His lover still watched him, not looking entirely too convinced. He frowned and lay back down on his side, moving forward to kiss the blonde.

"Veh, Ludwig should sleep too. He always looks tired." Germany nodded in agreement, taking the Italian's hand and lacing their fingers together. He brought the soft hand to his lips and gently kissed each of the knuckles before giving it a soft squeeze and letting go. The smaller man closed his eyes and nuzzled his lover's shoulder.

Taking advantage of this, Germany leaned over and stole another kiss from Italy. The other's lips parted slightly, allowing Ludwig to deepen the kiss. Instantly, he became so aware of the feel of his lover against him, every nerve tingling as Italy passed his hand over the blonde's thigh.

He broke the kiss and moved down to the brunette's neck, gently nipping and kissing at the exposed flesh.

"Germania…veh…" Italy sighed, closing his eyes as his larger lover traced small circles on his thigh. Smirking, he nipped harder at the slowly reddening flesh on the Italian's neck, eliciting a soft whimper from the brunette.

"Italien, willst du…?" He paused his assault on his lover's neck and looked up at the flushed nation.

"Sì," the smaller man breathed as Germany stroked the tip of his quickly hardening erection. The blonde moved so he was hovering over the brunette, their faces inches from each other's. Leaning down to steal another deep kiss, he wrapped his hand around the other's shaft, gently pumping as the Italian shuddered and moaned quietly. Oh, how thankful he was that the Italian always slept naked.

"Ge…Germa…" the flushed nation was silenced by another, deeper, kiss from the blonde above him. The Italian always tasted so sweet, Germany observed as he massaged the brunette's tongue with his own.

Not breaking the kiss, he shifted them to the right and began blindly searching for that bottle on the bedside table.

Finally locating it, he broke the kiss to pull off his boxers clumsily and snapped open the bottle of lubricant, coating two fingers in the liquid. Pushing Italy back down, he gently probed the warm entrance before sliding in a slick digit, eliciting a shaky moan from the smaller man.

"Lud…" A whimper sounded as Germany continued to finger his lover and added a second finger, scissoring Italy's warm, tight entrance with his fingers. Every so often he curved his fingers, growing harder at the sight of the Italian moaning and shuddering underneath him.

The blonde stopped suddenly and grabbed the bottle again, pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his hand and pumping his own member before kneeling between the Italian's legs, pushing them apart.

Feliciano truly was a beautiful sight to Germany, flushed, panting, and sweat trickling down his face as he watched the larger nation with lidded eyes. Quickly kissing his lover, the blonde leaned forward, slowly pushing past the first ring of muscles. It was pure ecstasy.

"Feli…" The German sighed as he pushed all the way into Italy, the latter arching his back and crying out with his eyes shut tightly.

He thrust in again, beginning a slow rhythmic pace as he kissed the smaller nation passionately, moaning into his mouth.

He quickened his pace as the Italian arched against him and wrapped his arms around the blonde, scraping his nails down the muscular back as he cried out again and again. Germany shuddered at the feel of his lover's nails, nuzzling the side of Italy's nose.

Feliciano hitched a leg around his lover's waist, shaky moans sounding as the German nation was offered a better angle for deeper penetration.

Their moans and gasps and sighs filled the room, and it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. There was only now, this pure ecstasy. At the sight of Italy squirming and arching and crying out underneath him, it took all of Germany's self control to be gentle to the smaller man.

"T-t-ti amo, Lu-Ludwig," the brunette moaned as his lover slammed into him and leaned over to bite his neck.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano," he breathed, moaning as he watched Italy throw his head back in pleasure.

"Veh…Ge-Ge-Germ…" The flushed Italian shut his eyes tightly, crying out with every thrust from the German above him. "I…so…"

He thrust into the smaller man again, granting Italy his release and quickly followed after. The room seemed to echo with their moans and cries as they reached their respective climaxes. Spent, the blonde pulled out and collapsed next to his lover.

The smaller man inched closer to Germany, who wrapped a muscular arm around the Italian nation. They could do nothing but lay there, panting, exhausted.

Italy shifted and nuzzled Germany's chest with his nose, sighing happily as he cuddled against the larger man.

"Italien…"

"Veh?"

"Wirklich…ich liebe dich." Italy moved up and kissed Germany before sinking back into the bed, nuzzling the man's shoulder.

A series of rapid knocks sounded at the door in the corner. Immediately, the German bolted up, watching the door closely.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You have woken everyone on this side of Europe!" The Austrian's muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door. The blonde looked over at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It now read 3:48.

"Tschuldigung, Austria!" he shouted back, sinking into the bed. Perhaps he would be able to sleep now, he thought as he watched the smaller brunette drift off to sleep.

_Willst du: _Do you want to?

_Ich liebe dich auch: _I love you too

_Ti amo: _I love you

_Wirklich: _Really

_Tschuldigung: _Sorry.


End file.
